Plastics are conventionally divided into two distinct and important groups: thermoplastics and thermosetting materials. Thermoplastics are those which melt to become viscous liquids when heated and solids when cooled. They are characterized by their flexibility as well as their ability to be repeatedly softened and hardened. Examples of common thermoplastics include acrylic, nylon, polyesters, polyvinyl chloride and polystyrene. Conversely, thermosetting materials are those which can only be heated and shaped once and, thus, they are not reworkable. Further, thermosetting materials are often hard, rigid, insoluble and infusable. Illustrative examples of such materials include phenolics, epoxies and unsaturated polyesters.
It is of increasing interest to prepare thermoplastics that are toughened since they are often employed in many commercial applications. Commercial methods for toughening thermoplastics usually involve blending into the plastic an elastomer having a low glass transition temperature. Often, however, the immiscibility and incompatibility of the elastomer with the thermoplastic produce poor physical properties in the blend. A compatibilization strategy is then required to improve physical properties. Said strategy typically involves incorporating copolymers prepared from the thermoplastic and the elastomer in the blend. The copolymer serves to improve rubber phase dispersion and adhesion, and thereby improves compatibility and physical properties of the blend.
Accordingly, the first embodiment of the instant invention is directed to novel thermoplastic olefin copolymers. Said copolymers are prepared from reactions of ortho compound functionalized olefin polymers and acid, acid anhydride or thiol functionalized addition polymers. Additionally, the second embodiment of the instant invention pertains to blends comprising the above-described copolymers. In the instant invention, ortho compound is defined as orthoesters and orthocarbonates.